five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Five Nights At Creepypasta's
This is Five Nights at Creepypasta's. Enjoy your life,you won't have it later.Anyone can add to the story as long as you be serious and don't troll me Story On October 1,4 guys and a girl had an idea to dress as creepypastas and scare people.29 days later,the guys use an abandoned mansion in the woods for their plan and hire Alex Johnson as the nightguard.But all except Alex have disappeared and the real pastas appear and try to kill him.But somehow you and the pastas are put in a purgatory for six nights,each night increasingly difficult Pastas Slenderman-Leader,Main,Has a chance to send all the others at once.Night 2 and up,Splendy's brother Jeff the Killer-Side,Left of Slendy,Leaves first,Night 1 and up,Can break cameras Clockwork-Side,Right of Slendy,Attacks faster than Jeff,Night 1 and up,Can screw up your clock The Rake-In the side section,Fastest,Night 3 and up Splenderman-Rare Screen,Slender's brother,Night 1 and up Map Office-Old Bedroom,Alex is in here,The only room where all of the pastas can go Slender's Trap Entrance-Room to Slender's Trap,Slender's starting location Jeff's Knifing Spree Entrance-Room to Jeff's Knifing Spree,Jeff's starting room Time for Pain Entrance-Room to Time for Pain,Clockwork's starting room Rake's Slaughter Fest Entrance-Room to Rake's Slaughter Fest,Rake's starting location Happy Room-End of the horror show,Splendy's summoning room Staircase-Route up,All but Splendy can go up these,Slendy,Jack and Clockwork's third location. Front Door-Entrance to the mansion,Jeff's second location Back Door-Exit to the mansion,Slender's second location Left Hallway-Slender's fourth location,Clockwork's forth location Right Hallway-Rake's second location and Jeff's fourth location The attractions-Outside the map,No cameras in these rooms Outside-Slender's rare screen Kitchen-Clockwork's second room,Note she is standing in front of a clock Phone Calls Night 0:*Ring Ring* Hello? Hey. Welcome to your new Halloween job at Slender's Mansion Horror House, a place of fright and screams for any age! You will work here for *Static 6 NIGHTS Static*. On the first night the Slenderman and Rake suits won't appear,but you will see Jeff and Clockwork *Static TRY TO KILL YOU Static* I will see you tomorrow before our shift. Well good *Static GOOD LUCK Static* and good night *Hangs up* Night 1:*Ring Ring* Nothing new tonight,except you may see the Rake suit but most likely you won't.Well good night *Hangs up* Night 2:*Ring Ring*Hey dude,bad news John,the Rake has disappeared but the Rake is still here.Wait,I hear screaming *Hangs up* Night 3:Jeff and Clockwork have disappeared too!This is really weird,the suits are still here though and their moving!So be careful Night 4:Everyone has disappeared except me! I need help. I hope you are still their Alex... Well good night *Hangs up* Night 5:*Ring Ring* YOU WON'T SURVIVE ANOTHER DAY *Muffled screaming* MUHAHAHAHA *Splendy's song plays* *Hangs up* Easter Eggs The mansion is the infamous Slender Mansion Because the Pasta's are at the entrance to their attractions,there are no camera's in the attractions,only the entrance Splenderman isn't a custom pasta,It is a real thing! look him up on the Slenderman Wiki Splendy is also a Happypasta,not a creepypasta Nights 3 and 4 have no ringing and night 3 also doesn't have a hang up noise.I wonder why... Category:Stories